


[PWP]All For You

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 王子与国王
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 求知欲旺盛的查查夜访神秘的国王（并将其扑倒）的故事。





	[PWP]All For You

**Author's Note:**

> 两人恶趣味地攀比尺寸，争相当1。  
> 作者剑走偏锋的逻辑，使查查败下阵来。  
> 好久之前写的文了，有点幼稚的文笔（黑历史  
> 但是吃吃肉也不错呢！

  西彻斯特的政局发生了一些变化。  
一周之前，Charles Xavier还是一个无忧无虑的王子，有可爱的妹妹、忠诚的仆人。虽然父爱与母爱缺席了他的童年，但这并不妨碍他成长为一个温柔睿智的人和拥有一颗强大而包容的心。全王宫上下的人都说他的笑容是西彻斯特最明媚的阳光。  
在老国王Brian去世后，年轻的Charles自然而然地即位。西彻斯特虽然军事力量远不及邻国基诺沙，但胜在拥有一片肥沃而广阔的土地，和地底下埋藏的丰富矿产资源。  
而钢铁与枪械是密不可分的。故此，Charles登上王位的消息刚传出没多久，基诺沙的使臣团队就带着礼物到达了王都。  
然而新任国王琐事缠身，实在是无法立即接见他们，只得安排他们在驿站暂住，稍作等待。  
侍卫长Logan来回禀的时候Charles正在伏案处理公文。  
“Chuck，你真的不去见他们？” Logan不解地问一直低着头翻阅文书的Charles。  
“噢Logan——” Charles抬起头来看他，揉了揉太阳穴，“你知道的，我太忙了。如果可以，我甚至想让Raven替我去。”  
“那你可是会吃亏的。” Logan的眉毛挑得很高，神神秘秘地说：  
“他们派来的使臣长的还不赖。”  
  说完，Logan就大摇大摆地离开了。他在Charles面前向来是如此随意的。  
Charles一边在财政大臣任命名单上留下自己的意见，一边仔细回味着Logan所说的最后一句话。

 

Charles在上大学时一直是一个充满冒险精神的学者，毕业后也一直保持着活跃的求知欲。比如像现在这样，他为了弄清楚Logan的意思，半夜翻墙进入了驿站。毕竟Logan是个非常吝啬于赞美之词的人，Charles倒要看看能得到他的认可的人究竟长什么样。  
夜晚的风有点凉。Charles紧紧地捂着自己的丝绸外袍，走在洒满月光的长廊上。  
基诺沙临近地中海。聪明的他追寻着柠檬的香气，很快就找到了基诺沙使臣们的房间。  
基诺沙人的严谨名不虚传，他们甚至不和其他住客共用一个马厩，而是把马拴在离他们最近的庭院里。  
庭院外围由西彻斯特的军队把守，而军队的统领则是Charles最信任的军官Alex，所以通过这一关对他来说并不是什么难事，而Alex也对他任性的行为见怪不怪了。  
多亏Alex的保驾护航，Charles畅通无阻地摸进了装潢最为奢华的那间客房。  
室内静悄悄的，烛火的影子在屏风上摇曳，丝丝寒意从窗户的缝隙里钻进来。Charles特地把鞋脱掉，光着脚走在大理石地面上。  
从前厅通往内室的路太长了，这个房间完全没必要这么大。他忿忿地想，明年预算的事要好好跟Hank商量一下。

Charles自以为本次潜入行动毫无破绽，没想到他刚踏上台阶就被发现了。  
“谁在那里！” 寒如凛冬的声音从虚掩着门的卧室里传来。  
要命！对方听起来很凶的样子。Charles被吓的差点踩空。  
但也是无可否认的性感。他站定之后越发好奇起来，干脆一不做二不休地继续往前走。  
轻手轻脚地推开沉重的木门，Charles闪身进入。这里面的温度比走廊要高，充斥着檀香的味道，还有，危险的雄性气息。  
“你是基诺沙来的使臣？” Charles勇敢地迎上那个手握着佩剑、此时正警觉地盯着他的男人。  
对方沉默了一会，像是在思考。然后他点头，  
“我是。你是谁？”  
“Charlie，” Charles往前走了一步，友好地伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”  
“Max.” 男人迟疑着，只是简单地报上了自己的名字。他最终还是没握住那只手，无论这之中包含着多么令人无法抗拒的热情。  
Charles不在意他的无礼，好像丝毫没被冒犯，只是自言自语道：  
“看来Logan说的没错，你真的很辣。”  
后半句完全是他凭当前感受的自由发挥。   
Charles的视线一直从男人无懈可击的英俊面庞向下，滑过他裸露的胸膛、随着呼吸而欺负的腹肌，停留在精瘦的腰间。  
“你到底有什么目的？” Max对他的溢美之词并不买账，脸色反而更加令人捉摸不定。  
“没什么目的，我的朋友，” Charles笑起来，“只是向你表达一下好客的西彻斯特人的欢迎。”  
他冲Max眨眨眼睛，俏皮地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你真的只想这么做？”Max突然退后一步，猛地抽出佩剑向Charles刺去。  
Charles在那一刻觉得自己必死无疑。  
Raven啊要当个好女王哦Hank啊Raven就交给你了Logan啊抽烟喝酒伤身体呀Alex啊快点结婚吧。  
眼看着佩剑就要刺穿Charles的身体，Max却手腕一转，挑起剑锋。  
Charles还没反应过来，自己的丝绸外袍就被剥落掉在地上。  
他在外袍下的身体不着寸缕，赤裸的躯体彻彻底底地暴露在Max的面前。  
“那这又是什么意思呢？” Max丢掉佩剑，嘴角噙了一抹玩味的笑容。  
“你真想知道？” Charles出人意料地全无羞涩，只是歪着头看他，置气一般地把那件可怜的衣服踢过去。  
“非常想。” Max的嗓音变得沙哑，肿胀的下身在薄薄的棉布下无处可藏，正如他逐渐攀升的欲望与冲动。

 

Max把Charles箍在怀里，贪婪地吮吻他的嘴唇，手毫不客气地揉捏他白嫩的臀瓣。两人忘我地交换着口水，然后双双倒在床榻上。  
Charles被Max压在身下，任由他的舌头舔过自己的耳垂和锁骨，他的牙齿噬咬自己的乳尖。他难耐地扭动着，用手肘撑起自己的上半身来。  
Max心领神会，却坏心眼地重重的地咬了一口已经被吸得红肿的乳尖，作为Charles没有耐心的惩罚。Charles尖叫出声，接着又因为自己发出的声音太过淫荡而羞愧地捂住了自己的嘴。Max给了他一个安慰的吻，  
“别着急，Schatz。”  
然后他低下头来，把Charles的整根含了进去。  
Charles马上像被闪电击中了那样颤抖起来，清楚地感觉到Max呼出的气息喷洒在他的鼠蹊，灵活的舌头在柱身上光滑地舔动。他情不自禁地抬起胯，用手按住Max的头。  
Max还在卖力服务，发出享受的啧啧水声，吞咽的动作让Charles插入得更深几分。  
刚才还看上去禁欲得不容亵渎的男人现在正在吸他！Charles光是想到这个，就差点要把精液射在Max的喉咙里。  
他慌慌张张地揪住Max的头发往后扯，想让让自己快要缴械的分身退出来。Max恋恋不舍地张开嘴放过他，顶端的前液与唾液混合在一起拉出一道银丝。  
“怎么？不满意？” Max贼心不死地改用手握住，一边上下套弄，一边凑过来舔Charles的脖颈。  
Charles被他弄得又痒又舒服，浑身止不住地战栗，  
“不…你是最棒的…” 他的声音破碎而柔软。  
Max这回总算被他的夸奖打动了，捧着Charles的脸赏了他一个吻。  
他还沉浸于追逐对方口腔里又软又滑的舌头的时候，Charles趁他不备，翻过身来骑在了他身上。  
Charles自认为拥有尺寸非常令人满意的阴茎，这份自信源于大学里男生之间的恶趣味比赛。所以他笃定，为了让双方都能享受这场性爱，今天晚上一定是自己的老二在Max的屁股里。  
“我要操你。”他看着Max的绿眼睛说。  
“什么？” Max看起来迷惑极了。  
噢该死！他不会是个处男吧？  
“我是说，” Charles耐下心来解释，“我，要把老二，插进你的屁股里。”  
“为什么？” Max笑起来，这让Charles突然搞不懂眼前的形势了。  
“因为我的比较大。” Charles认真地回答。  
Max的嘴咧得更开了，露出了像鲨鱼一样的牙齿，  
“你确定吗？”  
说完，他一把扯掉了自己早就松松垮垮欲盖弥彰的裤子。  
老天，Charles完完全全被惊到了，这至少有九英寸吧？  
“我……” 他看了看那根巨物，又看了看Max，组织不出一句完整的话。  
“喜欢吗？” Max得意地问，还下流地顶了顶跨，本来就腿软的Charles被他颠得差点摔到一边。  
“好吧，” Charles鬼使神差地点头，艰难地咽了口口水，“那还是你来吧。”  
他乖乖地从Max身上下来，给自己找了个枕头趴在上面，撅起屁股来跪好，看起来好像已经认命等着挨操了。  
Max也没推辞。不过他没有立刻提枪上阵，而是把手伸到下面捉住Charles的分身。  
Charles从喉咙里呛出一声呻吟，随即在Max的动作下哼哼唧唧起来。他本来就在临界点，没几下就射在了Max的手里。  
Max把温热的白浊抹在Charles的后穴，下流地打着圈，手指就着滑腻腻的粘液探进去开拓。从一根、两根，到三根，Charles的喘息越来越粗重，Max自己的老二也硬得快要爆炸。他不愿放过任何品尝这人间尤物的机会，一只手在转动抠弄着扩张，另一只手就不安分地去摸Charles的胸膛，好像那颗樱桃一样可爱的乳尖是释放所有肮脏秘密的开关。等到Charles的后穴变得松软，Max才扶着自己的阴茎去磨蹭那个洞口。  
“准备好了吗？” 他俯下身子凑到Charles的耳边，情意绵绵地问。  
“我…啊——”   
Charles的话还没说完，就被Max迫不及待的狠狠进入顶得魂飞魄散。说实话，这叫声里喜悦的程度一定是大于惊讶的。  
这还是一片从未被开发的处子之地。Charles疼得整个人都在发抖，生理性的泪水顺着精致的面庞留下来，滴落在床单上，还有Max的心里。  
于是Max慢了下来，嘴唇贴上Charles光洁的后背，从尾椎向上舔吻，留下一道水光淋漓的痕迹。他第一次在床上做一个贴心的伴侣，但他表现得像是已经熟能生巧，似乎身下的人他已经全副身心爱了一辈子，  
“放松，Schatz，让我再进去一点。”  
Charles甬道又湿又热，紧紧地包围着Max的炙热。Charles听话地调整呼吸，顺从地瘫软下来。他很快便借此攻城略地，准确无误找到了Charles的敏感点，然后固执地不停碾压撞击。Charles甜美的呻吟声像度数过高的佳酿让Max如痴如醉，只知道掐着Charles的腰肢把对方钉在自己的阴茎上抽插。  
“拜托——再重一些——” Charles不知满足地哀求着，扭过头来向Max索吻。  
“如你所愿。” Max啄了他一口，然后抛却了顾忌，每一次进入都更深更重，引得Charles的喘息染上了委屈的求饶和与之矛盾的欢愉。  
他的嘴唇是那么殷红，下巴被不受控制的唾液弄的亮晶晶的，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛美丽又无害。这一切都让Max头晕目眩，但他残存的理智让他一如既往地想掌握所有事情的控制权。  
Max把手指插进Charles的嘴里搅动，扣住他的牙关，逼迫他吮吸自己的手指，把不知道属于谁的体液吞进肚子里。  
一开始Charles还发出抗议的呜咽声，不过他很快就从中找到了乐趣。Max的另一只手温柔地去抚摸他的头，Charles则很受用地眯起了眼睛。  
不知道过了多久，Charles的膝盖都发麻了，可Max还没有一点要消停的征兆，他都不知道是该为Max的持久度感到高兴还是该为自己感到悲悯。肉体碰撞的声音放大了好几倍灌进Charles的耳朵，沉浮欲海让这个教养良好的年轻国王变成了一个不知廉耻的荡妇，只知道向后迎合Max的进犯，摆动屁股吞下去更多。  
Charles把脸埋在已经被折腾得凌乱不堪的绒被里，把自己完全交给Max，随着他的挺动发出那种沉闷而脆弱的呻吟。  
夜，还很长呢。

天空只是微微泛白时Charles就醒了。  
他把Max横在他腰间的大腿轻轻推下去，然后缩着身子往下滑钻出了被窝。  
Charles先是从地上捡起自己的外袍套上，又觉得不妥，便征用了架子上挂着的衬衫和马裤。  
他穿戴整齐后，趴在床边，吻了Max的面颊。  
再见，我的朋友。

 

“Charles，你昨晚去哪了？” 西彻斯特备受尊敬与爱戴的公主Raven Xavier此时正叉着腰气势汹汹地质问自己的兄长。  
“去找了基诺沙的使臣。” Charles也不瞒她，如实招来。  
“你怎么受伤了？！” 眼尖的Raven发现了Charles脖子上的红色痕迹。  
“呃……” Charles心虚地用手去捂住，“我们发生了点…肢体冲突。”  
“什么？！” Raven从沙发上蹦起来，把Charles从头到尾看了一遍，“你没事吧？”  
“没事。” Charles云淡风轻地答她。  
就是腰有点酸，屁股有点痛。  
“你占上风了吗？” Raven紧张兮兮地问。  
Charles皱起眉来回忆了一下，然后点头：  
“是的。”  
Max昨晚好像说了很多遍他爱我他快要死了之类的话，所以大概是我的胜利吧。Charles严肃地想。  
Raven对此很满意，咕哝着说了些什么，然后告诉Charles她接下来要去找Hank骑马玩。  
Charles祝她玩得开心，接着招手让侍从去传唤Logan。  
“我正要找你……”Logan一进门就火急火燎地开口。  
“等一下等一下，” Charles打断他，“你先听我说，你帮我去送一封信给基诺沙的国王，我想……”  
“我要说的就是这个。” Logan在Charles疑惑的眼神下告诉他：  
“基诺沙的国王求见。”

为了不落下怠慢之嫌，Charles匆匆忙忙地赶往前殿，把侍女Jean远远地甩在身后。  
大殿中央伫立着一个人，身姿挺拔，盔甲闪耀着冰冷的金属光泽。  
刚一走近，Charles就看见了那双他再熟悉不过的绿眼睛。  
昨夜，是这双眼睛对他作出警告，向他发出邀请，注视着他颤抖，呻吟，喘息，守候着他沉沉睡去。  
“你……” Charles愣在原地，“是基诺沙的王？是Erik Lehnsherr？”  
“是。” Max，不，应该是Erik，颔首答道。  
“那基诺沙的使臣是谁？”   
“你是说Scott？” Erik勾起嘴角，“你感兴趣的是他？”  
“不是！” Charles急忙否认，接着垂下眼帘小声嘟囔了一句：  
“你都先发制人了……”  
“其实，” Erik强压下心中的狂喜，不紧不慢地说道：“我也是基诺沙的使臣。”  
“哦？” Charles的眼睛里跳跃着星光，他期待地问：“那你给我带了什么礼物呢？”  
“柠檬。” Erik回答，“还有我的心。”


End file.
